Kiba?
by Synethys
Summary: Oh yes about kiba... I'll tell you all about him... an insane person talks later (OLD)
1. intro

Hello. Who are you? I am Kiba, not that you probably care.

Kiba is not exactly an irken. No, no, he's not irken at all. He looks irken though. He sounds irken. He's irken green, he has antennas….. ah that's it. His antennas. They're a bit odd you see… No not odd at all. Oh heaven's sake please ignore that, they're awfully odd. Oh and his tattoos, yes his tattoos! He always hides them but oh, they're really weird. He calls me insane. Isn't that the weirdest thing? He calls me insane! He calls me weirder than his tattoos! His tattoos MUST be weirder then ME! Oh I'm getting off topic… He calls himself a Bio…. Bio something. Yes a BIOSOMETHINGMABOB! That must be it! Hes a biothingymabob and the tattoos prevent him from becoming a full biothingymabob and only his Right well his right antenna is a biothingymabob and he can turn it into stuff like a gun or a thingymabob or a… are you listening?


	2. introish ch1

Kiba stood on a broken building, which was only normal in the bombed surroundings. He sighed. Even though this bombed city has been his birthplace and home for so many years of his life, he felt no sadness. He despised the place. A creaking and rustling startled him out of his thoughts, and whipped around to find a cat. "Hello Kiba sire" it said, lowering itself to the ground, its face driving into the ash covered ground. "Get up Sei." Kiba said, obviously un-amused by the cat's behavior. "You know I hate it when you do that." "Yes sire"

"no formalities."

"But sire….i mean Kiba…."

"you insane idiot."

"your tattoos are weirder."

"Hm?"

"Nothing sire!"

"I heard you, you know."

"Y..you did sire?"

"I did."

"don't hurt me…."

"since when do I hurt you?"

"um….. uh….."

"I never did."

"oh. Of course! Of course sire1"

"youre not only insane, but lacks a brain to huh?"

"I have a brain sire"

"what size?"

"uh…."

"oh well. Lets get goi…"

"who's that?"

Sei was pointing at a figure in the distance, obviously trying to stand. Although it is impossible to tell who it is from their distance, kiba felt familiarity in the person, as a friend, not enemy. "well lets see."


	3. ch2 Visions

By the time Kiba reached the person, it was collapsed, probably out of exhaustion. He knew her from somewhere….. "SIRE!" Sei cried out, a bit too late. A huge chunk of the building above crashed on Kiba, knocking him out completely.

"Where am I now?" Kiba sighed, looking around. "SEI? Sei you there?" His voice only echoed and no reply came from the black emptiness around him. Kiba sighed once more. "Where the hell is this?" he asked again, as if expecting some answer or something to happen. Nothing seemed to happen so Kiba sat down, and stared off in front of him. Then it came. The visons.


	4. ch3 69

Kiba was in a lab. He was young. He was 6. He was back about 10 years. He was back in the cursed la.. wait, who is that? He saw a smeet about his age in a tube container. She looked familiar….. "SIREE!" Kiba was snapped out of his visions and into reality. The chunk of building that fell on him was to his side, splattered in fresh blood. "SIRE! You….. You're awake!" Sei was standing over Kiba and had the closest a cat's face can get to "Are you really alive or a zombie?" worried face. "yes im a.." A pain throbbed in his middle back "awake.." Kiba stood up with sei trying to stop him and looked to the side. It was definetly the same person. It was her, from his vision who was laying there. 69.


	5. ch4 oh sshhtt

Kiba knew this for sure, it was 69. It had to be! She had the same exact 6 antennas as her so it must be! How did she survive the blast though? It seems the bomb landed near here…. Pain jolted in his back once more, making him flinch and kneel down. "sei…. See if you can find some kind of first aid kit" Kiba ordered and sat back down, wincing in pain. He looked down to find he was sitting on the huge platform chunk on 69's leg. "That's why she couldn't move." He said to himself, forcing himself off the platform to see if he could get it off her leg. No matter how life dependant he couldn't leave a person to die. He pushed the platform to see If it would budge and to his surprise it easily moved. It got heavier as he moved it but managed to shove it over, to reveal her mangled leg, bloody and broken with bone shards sticking out. It was a terrible sight. He fainted again as Sei came back with a first aid kit.


	6. ch5 yea ruin the moment

Kiba awoke again to voices talking. "Ive seen you before haven't i?"

"Me? Maybeeeeee…."

"arnt you from section 26? Im sure I saw you running a maze."

"What maze?"

"the maze where you were running into walls and into zappers"

" oh thatttt! That was weird thing!"

"yea…."

"good morning." Kiba broke in. "getting along?" they nodded and I noticed 69 had a leg cast and Sei sitting next to her. "" sei meowed. "Ive been practicing that. How bout I use it for an alarm?" "NO!" Kiba and 69 said in unison, sure that they don't want to hear that times 10 in the morning every day. "Fine." Sei said and stretched. "ready to go seiar?"

"I told you not to call me that!"

"lets get going anyway."

"I back 69"

"then let us go sires!"  
So they walked into the rising sun, with a yowling cat which really ruined the moment.


	7. ch6 let us begin

-unfinished-

That all was years ago. Maybe millenniums. I don't know. I don't really know where I am either. I guess you could say I'm lost. The memories you saw earlier was all I remember of my past. I know I have no home, no friend except an insane cat-experiment, no place to go. I normally wouldn't mind being lost but... well... with Sei the insane cat... its unbearable. I could kill me if I didn't have that bark collar. But then, since he has the brain the size of a pebble, he keeps screeching random things, getting him shocked and well... burnt. He just doesn't learn his lesson. NEVER. Its annoying. Especially in this small voot headed for nowhere. Months passing with a screeching cat, so i decided to take the collar of for my hearing's sake. Bad choice. As soon I took it off...

"99 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 98 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 97bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 96 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 95 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 94 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 93 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 92 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 92 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 91 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 90 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around, 89 bottles of milk on the wall! take one pass it around ..." that song just goes on FOREVER. I swear, i would have KILLED him if we hadn't...


End file.
